Smoke
by Raven Heartz
Summary: Sequel to Burn. Katherine's on the run, trying to keep her half brother away from the Fantastic 4, but it's harder than she anticipated with Johnny Storm hunting her down. Johnny is desperate, barely seeing glimpses of Katherine and always being a second too late, but he's determined to find her despite her determination to run from him- and Johnny Storm doesn't lose.


1

I force myself to keep running, to resist the urge to stop and fall into his strong, warm arms. Already he's too close, chasing after me and calling for me in a way that will bring Doom right to his doorstep. He should stay away; every second he spends hunting me is another second my brother could attack him, and I refuse to let that happen; Not because of me.

I will admit, Johnny Storm is determined. He always manages to find me, and it almost seems to be too easy for him. Am I being tracked? No, I left my phone and any other traceable device at the Baxter. How is he doing it? I'm not sure, but sooner or later he'll catch me, and when that happens-

"Kitten!"

I instantly duck behind a dumpster, peeking out to see him stopped in front of the alley and spinning around in a circle, his eyes scanning carefully as I try to make myself smaller.

"Katherine," He tries, his voice desperate and almost frantic. I sag, wanting to run to him and cry in his arms, apologizing for everything I've done.

But I don't.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore he curses, turning and continuing down the street. I release a breath and rise, dusting myself off before casually walking in the opposite direction.

The sooner he gives up on me, the better. No matter how much it hurts.

…

It's been two months, and Johnny is past the point of losing his mind.

She's almost like a siren- _his_ siren, always taunting him and always just out of reach. There is nothing he can do; He can't call her, he can't trap her, he can't even get face to face with her. He always sees her, but by the time he gets to her she's gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

He has a whole new appreciation for the expression 'catching smoke with your bare hands'.

"Any luck?" Sue asks, looking at him worriedly as she stirs the food.

"I found her. Again." He drops onto the chair and releases a sigh. "She disappeared. Again."

Sue sighs, looking at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

He shrugs, standing to move towards his sister. "I'll figure it out. She can't run forever." He reaches down and lightly pokes her stomach. "How's the squirt?"

"Would you quit?" She snaps, slapping at his hand and making Johnny smirk. "The baby's doing fine. Completely healthy and completely normal."

He raises an eyebrow. "Normal?"

She twists her ring nervously. "I just don't know if the baby will have any health problems considering our altered DNA. What if I kill it on accident? I couldn't live with that."

"Hey, calm down," Johnny says soothingly, rubbing her arms. "Nothing's going to happen, ok? The kid has the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic as parents- and me. Nothing is going to stop this baby from being healthy and loud."

She laughs once, shaking her head. "Thanks… I think."

"If it comes out kicking and screaming, name it after me," He says, winking.

She rolls her eyes, shoving him towards the hallway. "Go rest. You've been up for the past three days."

"I can't rest." He protests. "She might move again."

"And you'll find her again," She says simply. "You'll figure it out."

He sighs wearily before nodding, slowly making his way into the living room to see Ben and Alicia snuggled on the couch.

"Hey, Johnny," Alicia says, making him jump again. "Any luck?"

"Not yet," He sighs, moving so Ben can see him. "She keeps disappearing before I can reach her."

"Are you calling for her?" Ben asks.

"Sometimes. Even if I'm not saying anything, she manages to slip away. It's like she always knows I'm there."

"She might," Ben says coolly. "She wants you to stay away from her, Johnny."

"Too bad," He snaps irritably, starting to smoke a little. "She can't protect me from Doom, and I'm not going to let her slip away from me again."

"Maybe she's moved on," Alicia tries gently.

Johnny shakes his head, not caring that she can't see it. "If she had, she wouldn't still try to avoid me. Whatever she knows is keeping her from me, and I swear I'm not going to let her get away that easily."

Ben smiles. "You get her, kid," He says roughly. "But you might wanna sleep first. You look dead."

"I feel a little dead," He says dryly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep before Sue threatens me with the spatula. Again." He offers a little wave and makes a point to tell Alicia goodbye before disappearing into his room. Since Katherine left he's changed the sheets on his bed, but the originals are folded in the closet, the burn marks a reminder that she loves him. He forces himself to take off his shirt and shoes before dropping face first into the bed, not bothering with his jeans.

The sooner he sleeps, the sooner he can go back to hunting kitten.

…

"He's still too close," I whisper to myself, rubbing my arms for warmth.

"Need anything?"

I turn around with wide eyes to see a familiar face, causing me to tense.

"Leonard," I say carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Victor sent me. He wants me to remind you that Mr. Storm is still too close to you, and that if you don't make sue he stays away he'll forget about your deal."

I flinch, trying to keep my breathing steady. "I'll keep my agreement if he keeps his. I want proof that he isn't lying. Until then, I'm staying in New York."

Leonard nods once. "I'll make sure he knows. Just remember that he's watching you." Without bothering with a goodbye he turns and strides away calmly, and I wonder how he ended up working for my brother. There's no way Victor doesn't have something hanging over his head, and I just hope it isn't like what he has over mine.

Forcing a breath to chase my tears back, I scoop up my bag and start walking.


End file.
